


wise on a birthday party

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick sneaks Simon away from his birthday party and gives him a gift he’ll never forget.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	wise on a birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for our frontman’s birthday 🥰

_October 27, 1983_

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Nick’s lips are on his neck. He kisses for all he’s worth, sucking and nipping on Simon’s skin, tasting him. Simon yanks him closer by his shirt collar, getting even more handsy with him; they’ve been all night.

Simon presses him to the wall, his kisses traveling upwards. Their lips eventually meet with a soft pucker. Nick tilts his head and licks into his mouth, Simon leaning down for him to make up for their height difference.

“What do you want, birthday boy?” Nick asks when they part, his chest rising and falling along with Simon’s.

“You.”

Nick giggles, smiling against his cheek. “Be more specific.”

Simon’s hands travel down, feeling Nick up. “I want you on your back, spread out for me. I want your fingers scraping down my back.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, and another thing.”

A smirk plays upon Nick’s face. “What?”

Simon breathes against his cheek, moving so his lips brush the shell of Nick’s ear. “Remember that night you called me daddy?”

“How could I forget?”

“Well,” Simon speaks softly, drawing away to look at Nick’s face. A hand comes up and holds his cheek. He then swipes a thumb across his bottom lip. “I want you to call me daddy tonight.”

Nick’s chest erupts in fireworks. He’s so turned on, a mere puddle at Simon’s feet. His thumb pulls his lip down to expose his teeth, then moves away entirely. He clutches his waist, pulling him closer. Nick curls into him, a moan slipping out from his parted lips.

He’s at his mercy.

“Anything for you, daddy.”

“ _Fuck_ , you don’t know what you do to me.”

Simon can’t tear Nick’s clothes off soon enough. He backs him into the bed as he kisses him deadly, lips awakening a fire within him.

It’s their own secret October, the birthday party downstairs loud enough to keep their moans concealed. It’s a slice of paradise, a gift to not only Simon, but Nick too.

Soon enough, Nick is spread just like Simon wanted, taking as much as him as he’ll give. He doesn’t try to keep quiet as Simon draws back and slams into him. He grips onto him tight, fingers curling and scratching his back.

The word rolls off his tongue easily, his mind far away. “ _Daddy_ ,” he sighs, “ _harder._ ”

Of course, Simon complies. Nick looks so pretty like this and he’d hand over the world to him without any forethought. He arches his back, little pants driving the other man wild.

Green eyes lidded, he holds onto Simon’s balmy skin as he fucks him. “Happy birthday,” Nick groans, “ _daddy._ ”


End file.
